Mama
Quick-Access Player Info Goals * Aspiration: * Aspiration: * Aspiration: * Obsession: Changing Scores * ?/? Mana * ?/? Willpower * Health Levels: ? (o o o o o o o o) Current Conditions * Name & Link to Condition page * Name & Link to Condition page * Name & Link to Condition page Active Spells * Active Spell * Active Spell Concept Vitals * Shadow Name: Baba Yaga * Sympathetic Name: * Model: * Vice: Wrath * Virtue: Charity * Path: Thyrsus * Order: Free Council * Legacy: Nimbus * Immediate: Chicken feathers and black lights * Signature: Chicken scratches and scorch marks * Tilt: Panic (-3 Composure) Personal Tools & Yantras * Dedicated: * Path ** Coins: ** Cups: ** Mirrors: ** Rods: ** Weapons: * Order: * Legacy: Personal Statistics Attributes Physical * ? Strength * ? Dexterity * ? Stamina Social * ? Presence * ? Manipulation * ? Resolve Mental * ? Intelligence * ? Wits * ? Resolve Skills: Rote Skills in bold. Specialties in parenthesis. Mental * ? Academics * ? Computer * ? Crafts * ? Investigation * ? Medicine * ? Occult * ? Politics * ? Science Social * ? Animal Ken * ? Empathy * ? Expression * ? Intimidation * ? Persuasion * ? Socialize * ? Streetwise * ? Subterfuge Physical * ? Athletics * ? Brawl * ? Drive * ? Firearms * ? Larceny * ? Stealth * ? Survival * ? Weaponry Derivatives & Traits * ? Initiative (Dex + Composure) * ? Defense (Wits or Dex + Athletics) * ? / ? Armor (General / Firearms) * 5 Size * ? Speed (Dex + STR + Size) * ? Willpower (Resolve + Composure) Magic Wisdom * Current Rating: * Current Category: Gnosis * Gnosis Trait * Gnosis Trait * Gnosis Trait Arcana * Death * Fate * Forces * Life * Matter * Mind * Prime * Space * Spirit * Time Rotes & Praxes * Rote: * Rote: * Rote: * Praxes: * Praxes: Non-Legacy Attainments * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) * Attainment: (Name & Link to attainment page) Merits Merits with their name in Bold are protected by the Sanctity of Merits. Only merits the player spends XP on, and their starting 10 dots, are protected by this rule. * Familiar 4: Her house is a manifested familiar. It has chicken legs in the basement. * Shadow Name 3: Baba Yaga * Occultation 3 Story Description Baba Yaga would be beautiful, if not for her big nose or her scraggly hair. HEr eyes are entrancing, though: Ancient yet kind, intent yet capricious. She doesn't use many words; but she cares about her 'children.' She quips and jokes despite her intense and dark demeanor. Appearances Story 1, Scene ? - Jack and Ogmios come to Mama's hut for healing and something special they need for their plans. Backstory Mama is the mage who runs the Coven that Jack awoke from inside of. She has a parental role in his life, for the most part.